Morning
by WildWithin
Summary: A cute little one-shot, detailing a normal morning during Notch and Herobrine's childhood.


Morning

**Summary: A cute little one-shot, detailing normal morning during Notch and Herobrine's childhood.**

…

"Get up, Notch! Wake up! Wake up!"

Notch groaned and threw the heavy green covers over his head, trying sleepily to block out the one who had woken him. Unfortunately, the kid was persistent. The bed was shaking.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"M'kay, fine, 'm up," the young Notch mumbled, finally giving in. He groggily opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his white-eyed little brother- dressed in his white footie pajamas with blue mine-carts on them, jumping on the end of his bed. "Alright, I'm up," Notch said again, sitting up as he rubbed his eye. "Stop jumping on the bed, Hero." His little brother stopped jumping and let himself fall down onto the bed's heavy comforters. His fluffy brown hair was sticking up everywhere from sleeping, but his behavior showed that he had gotten plenty of rest. "Is Jazz awake yet?" Notch asked, wondering if their older sister had gotten up yet. The little boy's eyes widened a little.

"I gotta go wake up Spazzy!" Hero gasped, and jumped off the bed and ran out of their shared bedroom to go wake up their sister. Notch chuckled a little. Ever since Hero had realized that their sister's name sounded kinda like 'Spazz,' that and 'Spazzy' had been his nicknames for her. Notch could hear his little brother at Jazz's door down the hall, yelling "wake up, Spazzy!"

Notch rolled out of bed, glancing around the room as he walked over to the window to pull the shades up, and early morning sunlight flooded into the room when he did so. He and Hero had always shared this room. The room's walls were light blue, and a white rug covered the wooden flooring. Notch's side of the room had a bookcase, a wooden desk to do his schoolwork, a dresser, and his bed in the corner. Hero's side was a bit more colorful, with a small dresser with drawers labeled and colored with paint, a toy box with multiple toys strewn around it, and his bed by the window. The headboard had a painted creeper face, and the sheets were white with patterns of golden swords and diamond pickaxes.

Notch walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain brown t-shirt and dark gray pants. He could hear that Jazz had finally gotten up, so he got walked out into the hallway and saw Jazz herding Hero out of her room. Her pale blue nightgown was wrinkled, her bleach-blonde hair was messy, and her icy-blue eyes looked tired.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," she groaned. "Please, let me wake up on my own?"

Hero looked up at her with his big white eyes and asked, "why do you get your own room?"

"Because I'm a girl, and you're a boy," she responded.

Hero looked past Jazz and into her room, before looking up again and saying, "so?" Notch rolled his eyes as their preteen sister asked Hero to go get dressed, since he was still in his pajamas. The little boy pouted, but still ran back to his room as Jazz turned to the middle child of the Persson family.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she told him as she stretched. "Try to keep Hero from walking in on me." Notch nodded, knowing all-too-well that their white-eyed little brother had a tendency to forget to knock. He also knew that, despite Hero's constant bugging, Jazz loved him dearly. Jazz retreated into her room to get some clothes for after her shower, and Notch entered the bathroom to get changed, since Hero was in their room. Taking off his blue pajamas and putting on his brown t-shirt and dark gray pants, Notch stepped out and allowed Jazz in, before walking back to his shared room to occupy his little brother until after their sister was done showering. When he got there, he found Hero attempting to get himself dressed. He'd gotten halfway there. His footie pajamas were discarded at his feet, a pair of indigo pants were laying nearby, and he was trying to put on his favorite cyan t-shirt. However, he wasn't getting very far, because he was trying to put his head through the arm hole.

"Here, lemme help," the young Notch offered, walking over to his little brother.

"No, I can do it!" Hero insisted as his older brother kneeled next to him and pulled the shirt up. Hero pulled the shirt back down, and his head popped through the right hole. After reminding his little brother to change his underwear, and preventing him from putting his pants on backwards, Notch pulled his homework folder out of his backpack to see if anything was due on Monday.

Since gods and demigods lived much longer than humans, they went to school for a much longer time. However, the learning process was much slower and much more material was covered. Something human students would spend a day or two on, students in the Aether could spend up to two weeks learning. Not only that, but Aetherian children were put into training once their powers began to manifest. Their first day of training was always an exciting one, in which the children met their teachers and other children with similar powers. All that extra education had a purpose; it was to make sure that gods and demigods would be well-educated and have expert control and knowledge of their powers should they ever play a part in controlling Minecraftia. Plus, they had much longer lifespans than humans, so they could afford taking all that extra time for education. In fact, Jazz was almost 100, but she could easily pass herself off as an eleven year old human if she didn't use any of her ice-based powers. Notch appeared to be nine, but was actually closer to 60 years of age. Little Hero looked to be about six or seven, but was really 15. He'd be starting school soon, and his recent love for napping on top of the heaters suggested that he'd be developing fire-based powers in the future.

Notch looked over to Hero and saw him playing on the floor with two little figurines of human miners. One held a bow and a diamond sword, and the other held an iron pickaxe. On top of his dresser was a small pile of toy diamonds that hadn't been there before, meaning that the little boy planned on having the toy miners find the jewels sometime soon. Hiding just under the bed was a toy creeper, and guarding the dresser were a few toy zombies. Notch didn't walk over and join Hero in his game, because the older sibling tended to 'mess it up,' so he sat down on his bed and watched his younger brother get lost in his little fantasy world.

"We have to get those diamonds!" Hero said as he moved the toy miner with the bow and sword, indicating that it was the one talking.

"But there's monsters in the way!" The other miner 'said.'

"Don't worry, I'm big and strong and I can fight them!" Hero retrieved the toy zombies from near his dresser, as well as a few skeletons and spiders, and arranged them in a circle around the two miners. The armed miner toy began to 'fight,' and Hero made sort-of-accurate sound effects when needed. However, in the child's mind, this little game was probably a dramatic fight between the righteous human miners and the dreadful mobs of the night. After all the mobs had been 'defeated,' the two miners celebrated.

"Yay! I'm the best most strongest warrior ever!" said the armed one.

"Now I can go get those diamonds!" the one with the pickaxe said. At that moment, Hero retrieved the toy creeper from under the bed and placed it behind the two miners. Notch chuckled; he had a pretty good idea of where this was headed.

Hero grabbed the creeper and made it come closer with a "ssssssss."

"Did you hear that?" the armed miner asked his partner. They both turned to see the creeper behind them.

"Oh no!"

"Boom!" Hero threw all three toys into the air to mimic the creeper's explosion, and they all hit the soft white carpet with soft thumps. As this happened, Notch heard the door creak softly. He looked over to see their pet ender dragon, Spike, entering the room. Spike was just a hatchling, so he was small enough to be in the house. Well, the baby ender dragon was about the size of a full-grown wolf. Hero hadn't noticed the draconic intruder, and continued his game.

"That was a big 'splosion!" the miner with the pickaxe shouted (after being retrieved from near the dresser). Spike was eyeing the toys in Hero's hands.

"Yeah, I hope there's no more creepers!" the armed one said, and Hero grabbed the toy creeper again, most likely pretending that it was a different one. Spike crouched low to the ground, eyeing the miner with the pickaxe. Then, the baby dragon pounced, swiping the toy right out of Hero's hands. The little boy's glowing white eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh no! The ender dragon is attacking!" he exclaimed, and got up to chase Spike, who was now apparently part of the story. Notch laughed as Spike ran around the room with the toy miner in his mouth, and Hero chased him with the other miner in his hand. "Stop the dragon! Help us, Notch!" Seeing the chance to take part in Hero's story without messing something up, Notch gently restrained Spike and pulled the toy out of the dragon's jaws before handing it to Hero. The baby dragon, seeing that Hero now had both toys, simply began chasing him instead. The young boy fell over as Spike pinned him down, and his yelps of surprise quickly turned to giggles as Spike 'attacked' him.

"Need some help, little bro?" Notch asked as Hero squirmed on the floor with Spike licking his face. The little boy tried to answer, but found it hard to do between his bouts of laughter. Notch chuckled and shook his head, before deciding to take mercy on giggling little Hero. He hopped off the bed and walked casually over to the boy and dragon. "Alright, come on, Spike," he said, wrapping his arms around the dragon's torso and pulling him off Hero. His little brother scrambled off the floor and hopped onto his bed as Notch let go of Spike. The hatchling looked up at Hero, who sat on the bed giggling. Spike's tail wagged happily, then the baby dragon crouched low to the floor and leapt onto the bed with Hero. With a yelp of mock terror, Hero jumped down and took off running to avoid getting licked in the face again. Spike and Notch watched the little boy run into the hallway, then the baby dragon curled up on the ruffled sheets to take a nap. Notch wondered where Hero had run off to, and walked over to the bedroom door and peeked into the hallway. Hero was relatively easy to locate,

"Spazzy! Spazzy! Open the door!" Hero pounded on the bathroom door with a small fist.

"Hero! I'm taking a shower!" Jazz yelled over the sound of the shower running.

"But I gotta pee!" the white-eyed boy whined, holding his hands between his legs.

"Can't you go downstairs?"

"But I'm gonna 'splode!"

Jazz groaned due to the little boy's reasoning, and the sound of the shower stopped after she decided that it was pointless trying to argue with her little brother. A couple seconds later, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. A towel was wrapped around her body, her hair was soaking wet, and her fresh clothes were tucked under her arm.

"I'm showering downstairs," she mumbled, walking down the hallway. Hero quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Notch simply rolled his eyes. Today was gonna be just like any other day.


End file.
